Como Conquistar a Raven en Siete Sencillos pasos
by puckyblack
Summary: ¿Necesito decir mas? CBxRae


**por favor no me maten! no todavia...les prometo que actualizare Winner Take Star lo mas pronto posible, pero por mientras, para que no se enojen mucho conmigo, les dejo este one-shot de mi segundo personaje favorito**

**les advierto que es mi primer intento de humor, asi que veamos como quedo...**

**

* * *

**

**Como Conquistar A Raven en 7 Sencillos Pasos**

"¡Hey, tómatelo con calma viejo!" Chico Bestia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que casi arroya a Cyborg mientras iba corriendo por el pasillo. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: encontrar a Starfire.

Ya había buscado en los lugares usuales, la sala, el techo, la cocina, el cuarto de entrenamiento…. ¿donde se había metido, incluso había ido al parque a buscarla, ella solía ir a pasear a Silkie ahí, pero obviamente no la encontró, si lo hubiera hecho no habría necesidad de buscarla ahora.

Paso por el cuarto de Robin como huracán y entonces, como si alguien hubiera encendido una bombilla en su cabeza, chico bestia se dio media vuelta y llamo a la puerta de su líder.

¿Olvide mencionar que casi la tira a golpes?

"¡ROBIN¡ROBIIIIIIIN¡ABRE LA PUERTAAA!" gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" Robin salio preocupado, temiendo que hubiera graves problemas.

"¡STARFIRE!" Fue la respuesta del Chico Bestia. Mala idea.

"¿QUE¿QUE TIENE¿ESTA HERIDA¿COMO ESTA¿EN DONDE ESTA?" verán, cuando de la hermosa pelirroja se trata, Robin se pone algo…sobre protector.

"es lo que yo quisiera saber" el chico bestia estaba ahora mas calmado, en realidad estaba un tanto asustado de la inesperada reacción de Robin, pero para el caso da lo mismo: ya no estaba gritando.

Robin alzo una ceja, como pidiendo una explicación.

"…es que la necesito…y no la encuentro…así que pensé que tu…bueno como ella es tu mejor amiga y tu su mejor amigo…y yo ya la he buscado por todos lados…tal vez tu sabrías donde la puedo encontrar?" pregunto el chico verde terminando con una gran sonrisa.

Robin respiro aliviado al saber que Starfire estaba bien.

"¿y ya intentaste buscarla en su cuarto?"

El chico bestia se golpeo la frente, como si hasta ahora se hubiera dado cuenta…

"pues claro… ¿en donde mas podría estar?" y empezó a correr hacia el cuarto de Star.

"de nada" susurro el chico maravilla mientras veía a el chico bestia tropezar y volver a levantarse como si nada.



"¡Starfire necesito tu ayuda!" dijo Chico bestia tirándose a los pies de Star en el momento en que esta abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Amigo, estaría completamente encantada de ayudarte pero dime¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" le pregunto Starfire preocupada dejando que el Chico Bestia entrara a su habitación.

"bueno yo, necesito un…consejo" chico bestia volteo hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie mas estuviera escuchando "tu sabes…como tu eres una chica…bueno, una tamaraniana, pero eres mujer, no de la tierra, pero después de todo femenina…"

"no tienes que explicar amigo Chico Bestia, se a lo que te refieres, ahora continua por favor" dijo pacientemente Starfire.

"si bueno" el chico suspiro "el punto es, quiero que me digas que es lo que les gusta a las chicas…tu sabes, que puedo hacer para que…_esta chica_…me haga caso…"

En la cara de Starfire apareció una gran sonrisa….



"vamos chico bestia, no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes…" le decía Starfire consolando a el pobre chico que, se encontraba otra vez en el cuarto de la chica, sentado en la cama con la cabeza en sus manos. "¿Estas seguro que hiciste todo lo que te dije?"

El chico bestia levanto su cabeza volteando a ver a Starfire

"¡si, hice todo…no tengo la mas mínima idea de que pudo haber salido mal…."

¿Acaso olvide mencionar que por alguna extraña razón Chico Bestia estaba empapado?"



**1-"bueno, a las chicas les gustan los hombres que saben escuchar. **Cuando hables con ella asegúrate de demostrarle que te interesa lo que te esta diciendo"

"_hey Raven, vengo a escucharte" chico Bestia se sentó a lado de Raven quien estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá._

"_eh…chico bestia, no estoy diciendo nada" Raven ni siquiera levanto la vista de su libro._

"_¿entonces que esperas¡di algo!" la animo chico bestia muy emocionado._

"…"

"_esta bien, yo empezare y luego tu"_

"…"

"_la otra vez estaba en el parque y vi a unos chicos jugando con un freesbre, entonces yo estaba todo como –hey viejo¿Quién habrá inventado los freesbes?- porque la verdad¿Cuántas personas no tienen uno? Es como la tele, cada familia necesita una en su casa, lo que me recuerda aquel programa del dinosaurio morado, dime¿alguna vez has visto a un dinosaurio morado? Claro que no porque en parte ya se extinguieron¿Cuál será el color favorito de un ciego? Quiero decir ¿Cómo saben de que color son los colores? Porque en serio…"_

"_chico bestia…"_

"_¿Por qué las rosas se llaman rosas? Después de todo son rojas, como la sangre¿habrá sangre azul, como en las imágenes de el cuerpo humana que esta todas como –wow, viejo eso es raro…"_

"_chico bestia"_

"_¿alguna vez te has preguntado si lo peces se ahogan? Por que si lo hicieran seria estupido ¿no crees¡Después de todo viven en el agua!..."_

"_¡CHICO BESTIA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"_

"_oi, Raven, deberías de tratar de no ser tan vulnerable, así uno no puede escucharte tranquilamente"_

_SPLASH…_

_Raven acababa de lanzarlo de la sala hacia el mar con sus poderes._

**2- "a veces las chicas necesitan estar a solas. **Es importante que le des su espacio"

"_hey Raven ¿quieres jugar Super Monkeys 3?"_

"_no" respondió la chica que estaba meditando en el techo de la torre_

"_¿Qué tal un juego de bola apestosa?"_

"_no"_

"_¿vemos Super Ninja Fury la película?"_

"_no"_

"_¿y si preparamos unos waffles de tofu?"_

"_NO"_

"_ah ya se, vamos a comprar un helado"_

"_¡CHICO BESTIA NO QUIERO IR A NINGUN LADO!" grito una MUY furiosa Raven_

"_bueno, debiste haberlo dicho antes, no tenias porque gritar"_

_SPLASH_

_Varios ciudadanos pudieron ver un objeto volador no identificado de color verde caer en el océano desde la torre de los titanes ese día.  
_

**3- a veces a las mujeres les gusta ser llamadas de cierta forma, **un nombre lindoque la haga sentirse especial.

"_hola rae" chico bestia llego por detrás de la chica que estaba en la cocina tomando su te de hierbas._

"_no me llames Rae" _

"_esta bien Ravy"_

"_no me llames Ravy"_

"_como tu digas ravencita"_

"_no me digas ravencita tampoco"_

"_lo que tu quieras Rae-Rae"_

"_mi-nombre-es-raven"_

"_ya lo se ravy-poo"_

"_¡RAVEN, R-A-V-E-N. LLAMAME RAVEN!"_

"_ya lo se raven¿crees que podría olvidar el nombre de mi Ravy-poo?_

_SPLASH_

_Chico Bestia paso directamente al agua a través de la ventana. Que estaba cerrada._

**4- Halágala. **Hazla sentir que es bonita.

"_hey Raven, te vez bien con esa cosa saliendo de tu boca"_

"_Chico Bestia es un termómetro" Raven estaba en su cama con una tremenda gripe_

"_y esa manta, definitivamente tu color"_

"_Achist!"_

"_combina muy bien con tu mas-pálida-de-lo-usual-cara"_

"_Grr…Achist!"_

"_y nunca había visto unas ojeras tan grandes"_

"_Chico Bestia…si aprecias tu vida cállate. Achist!"_

"_y esa actitud de enojada peligrosa va totalmente contigo"_

"_AAAAAARGGG!-achist"_

_SPLASH_

"_no sabe aceptar cumplidos" dijo Chico bestia mientras nadaba hacia la orilla_

**5- "Regalos. **A las chicas les encantan los detalles, cómprale algo lindo."

"_Hey! Raven" Chico bestia llego corriendo al cuarto de Raven con un paquete en la mano._

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"_te compre algo"_

"… _¿en serio?" Raven parpadeo un par de veces porque estaba realmente sorprendida_

"_si, toma"_

"…"

"_¡NO ES LO MAS FABULOSO QUE JAMAS HAYAS RECIVIDO!"_

"_me… ¿compraste un videojuego de Súper Monkeys?"_

"_SIIIII, Y NO SOLO Súper Monkeys 1, ni dos, ni tres, sino… (Efecto dramático de Chico Bestia) SUPER MONKEYS 4!"_

"…_bueno eh…"_

"_si no lo quieres dámelo"_

"_grrr…"_

"_y como creo que tampoco vas a querer el paquete de tofu que te compre…pues no hay problema, yo me lo quedo"_

"…_grr…"_

"_y no te tienes que quedar con el freesbe que compre para ti…"_

"_Grrr"_

"_tampoco creo que extrañes la película de Súper Ninja Recargada en DVD, así que…"_

"_¡SOLO ME COMPRASTE ALGO PARA QUE TU TE LO PUDIERAS QUEDAR!"_

"_eso no es verdad…solo quería pedírtelo prestado por un tiempo prolongado…"_

_SPLASH._

"_mira mami¡un pájaro verde saliendo del agua!" _

**6- "Acéptala tal como es. **No trates de cambiar a una chica, respeta sus gustos."

"_Hey, Raveeeeen" entro el chico bestia a la sala con una voz muy melosa_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_te tengo una sorpresaaaa"_

"_bien…dejala en la mesa"_

"_oh, pero tu tienes que ir a la sopresaaaa"_

"…"

"_ven, te va a dejar con la boca abierta" _

_Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Raven se encontraba en su habitación, o la que solia ser su habitación_

"_¿me trajiste a la habitación de Starfire?"_

"_Noooo, es tuya!"_

"_¿QUE!"_

"_Si Raven, necesitabas un aire nuevo"_

"…_uno…"_

"_mas color en tu vida"_

"…_dos…"_

"_el rosa es un color muy alegre"_

"…_tres…"_

"_además los peluches le dan un toque de amabilidad a tu cuarto"_

"…_cuatro…"_

"_y los dibujitos de flores y animalitos en las paredes me quedaron fantásticos…"_

"…_cinco…"_

"_el gato ya no parece un hipopótamo…si volteas un poquito la cabeza claro…"_

"…_seis…"_

"_y espera a que veas tu nueva ropa…¡toda rosa!"_

"_¡SIETE!"_

_SPLASH._

_Si, adivinaron: al agua._

**_7_-"Abrázala. **Hazla sentir querida, el contacto físico es una muy buena forma de demostrarlo."

"_¡RAVEN!" el chico bestia apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa y los brazos extendidos hacia la gótica._

_SPLASH_

_Ejem, creo que ya saben donde aterrizo._



"Raven es muy difícil de complacer, créeme" susurro el chico bestia exprimiendo su ropa mojada.

"¡RAVEN?" Starfire grito sorprendida "¿todo este tiempo era nuestra amiga Raven?"

"si, ya lo se, no tengo ninguna posibilidad…"

"pero amigo, si querías conquistar a Raven solo tenias que hacer una cosa" le dijo la pelirroja muy contenta.



"Raven" Chico Bestia entro muy serio a la sala donde Raven se encontraba meditando.

"¿y ahora que?"

"lo se"

"¿saber que?" Raven alzo una ceja a el Chico Bestia, nunca había estado así de serio.

"como conquistarte en un solo paso"

Raven parpadeo sorprendida, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró al darse cuenta que no sabia que decir…

"y lo voy a poner en practicar justo ahora…" el chico bestia se acerco lentamente a Raven, y en un segundo inclino su cabeza dándole a la chica un rápido beso en los labios.

Raven cerró los ojos, su cerebro todavía registraba lo que pasaba.

Cuando los abrió encontró al chico bestia cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos

Chico Bestia sintió como algo lo arrastraba, los poderes de Raven, en cualquier momento, estaba seguro, en cualquier momento estaría rodeado de agua…

Pero no fue así…en vez de agua se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su querida Raven.

"e-entonces f-funciono?"

"yo diría que si"

"ya no me vas a arrojar a el mar?"

Raven medito un rato la respuesta "mmm, ya no tan seguido"

"me conformo" dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"siento interrumpir amigos, pero…" Starfire acababa de entrar a la habitación "olvide preguntarte Chico Bestia… ¿Por qué estas mojado?..."

* * *

¿y bien? apesto como comediante o que, bueno decidan ustedes...**pero no olviden el review!**

**pucky-black**

_"la punteria de_ _Warrington es tan patetica que estaria mas preocupado si estuviera apuntando a la persona junto a mi"_

_-Harry Potter_


End file.
